Bittere Wahrheit
by crying-tear
Summary: Spielt direkt im Anschluss an Speeds tragischen Tod. Calleighs Gedanken und Gefühle über den Unfall...Reviews mehr als erwünscht..


_Titel:_ Bittere Wahrheit

_Disclaimer: _Nichts an CSI: Miami ist mein Gedankengut…  
_Anmerkung:_ Spielt direkt im Anschluss an Speeds tragischen Tod. Seht darüber hinweg, dass ich ein bisschen von dem ursprünglichen Ende der Folge abweiche.

Er war tot. Tot. Immer und immer wieder sagte sich Calleigh diesen Satz in Gedanken. So oft sie auch versuchen wollte, damit aufzuhören, er drängte sich immer wieder in den Vordergrund. Und dabei waren es nur leere Worte. Calleigh hatte das Ausmaß der Katastrophe noch nicht begriffen. Sie sah immer wieder in Richtung der Tür und hoffte, dass Speed mit seinem ganz speziellen schelmischen Grinsen auf den Lippen herein kam, um sich von ihr irgendetwas zu leihen oder einfach nur um mit Calleigh ein wenig zu plaudern. Calleigh hatte diese Gespräche immer sehr gemocht. Er ist tot. Sie sagte die Worte. Aber sie erkannte nicht die Wahrheit dahinter. Er war Tot. Calleigh versuchte sich zu konzentrieren. Sie sollte die Ursache für dieses Unglück herausfinden. Und nicht an das Unglück denken. Er war tot. Langsam nahm sie seine Waffe aus der Tüte und betrachtete sie. Er war tot. In Calleigh stiegen wieder die Tränen auf, als sie die Waffe untersuchte und sofort erkannte, warum es zu diesem Unglück gekommen war.

Während Calleigh den Bericht schrieb, dachte sie über ihre Beziehung zu Speed nach. Sie hatte ihn immer gemocht und doch waren ihre letzten Worte an ihn nur Vorwürfe gewesen. Es stimmte, er war schlampig und manchmal auch unvorsichtig, aber Calleigh hätte ihn nicht so anmachen dürfen. Sie kannte ihn. Sie hatte gewusst wie er war. Das alles machte ihr zu schaffen. Es machte ihr mehr zu schaffen, als sie sich eingestehen wollte. Alles war so plötzlich passiert. Sie hatten alle keine Chance gehabt sich zu verabschieden. Niemand hatte die Chance. Calleigh konnte die Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. Warum nur musste das passieren?

„Calleigh?" Horatio war in das Labor gekommen. Hastig wischte sich Calleigh die Tränen aus den Augen. Er musste nicht sehen, dass sie das ganze so mitnahm. „Ist der Bericht fertig?" Calleigh nickte und gab Horatio eben jenen Bericht, der klären sollte, warum Tim Speedle an diesem Morgen den Tod fand. „Bist du dir sicher?", fragte Horatio und obwohl er keine Antwort von Calleigh erwartete nickte diese. Sie war sich noch nie so sicher gewesen. „Er ist so ein Idiot", sagte Calleigh und wieder rannen Tränen über ihre Wangen. „Er hätte besser aufpassen müssen. Er hätte…" Sie konnte ihre Tränen nicht mehr zurück halten. Horatio legte den Bericht auf den Tisch und setzte sich neben Calleigh. „Hei", sagte er, hob ihren Kopf mit seiner Hand hoch und sah sie mit einem Blick an, den Calleigh noch nie an ihm gesehen hatte: „Es ist nicht deine Schuld, OK? Es ist nicht mal Speeds Schuld."

„Da ist schon mal passiert Horatio. Es war nicht das erste Mal. Er hätte daraus lernen müssen, wir hätten…" Sie brach ab, da sie die Unmöglichkeit dieser Überlegung begriff. Es war wie eine Straße, die niemals endet. Je länger und je schneller sie auf ihr entlang lief, desto weiter entfernte sie sich von ihrem Ziel.  
Verzweifelt sah sie Horatio an. Obwohl sie wusste, dass sie sich nicht die Schuld geben musste, tat sie es. Horatio beugte sich zu ihr und umarmte Calleigh. Und zum ersten Mal an diesem Tag, der für alle mit der Schockmeldung von Speeds Tod angefangen hatte, fühlte sich Calleigh geborgen. „Geht's wieder?", fragte Horatio und Calleigh nickte und löste sich aus seiner Umarmung. „Danke!" war alles was sie sagen konnte. Horatio stand auf und ging zur Tür, drehte sich aber kurz bevor er aus dem Labor getreten war noch einmal zu Calleigh um: „Ich bin da, wenn du mich brauchst." Dann verließ er das Labor.

„Ein beschissener Tag, oder?" Eric betrat den Raum und sah Calleigh an. Calleigh stand gerade bei ihrem Spind und versuchte verzweifelt nicht nach recht zu sehen. Denn dort war Speeds Spind gewesen, genau neben ihrem. Schließlich sah sie hin. Sah auf das Namensschild an der Tür, an dem in großen Buchstaben „SPEEDLE" stand. Und obwohl sie hingesehen hatte, hätte sie sich niemals getraut den Spind zu öffnen. Er war nicht mal einen Tag tot, aber alles in diesem Spind, war zu Erinnerungen geworden. „Geht es dir gut?" fragte Eric, als er von Calleigh keine Antwort erhielt. Calleigh nickte: „Danke. Es geht."  
„Es ist für uns alle schwer, Calleigh", versuchte Eric, Calleigh ein wenig Trost zu spenden. Er hatte von Horatio gehört, dass sich Calleigh Vorwürfe machte, eine Mitschuld an Speeds Tod zu tragen.  
Calleigh zog ihre Jacke aus dem Schrank und zog sie an: „Fragst du dich nicht ständig: Was wäre wenn?" Sie sah Eric an. Tränen stiegen ihr erneut in die Augen. „Ich meine, was wäre, wenn wir ihm immer und immer wieder gesagt hätten, dass er besser auf seine Waffe aufpassen muss? Was wäre dann passiert?"  
Eric berührte Calleighs Arm: „Quäl dich nicht so. Das bringt ihn alles nicht wieder."  
Calleigh stieß Erics Hand fort: „Verdammt Eric, er war unser Freund. Und ihr alle hier tut so, als wäre nichts passiert! Er ist tot! Verdammt Eric, er ist tot. Und er wird nie wider durch diese Tür kommen! Und ihr alle tut so, als wäre nichts passiert." Eric wollte etwas sagen, doch Calleigh unterbrach ihn barsch: „Lass mich einfach in Ruhe!" Und war im nächsten Moment verschwunden.

Als Calleigh in ihr Auto stieg wusste sie nicht wohin sie fahren sollte. Nach hause? Um sich noch mehr sinnlose „Was wäre wenn" – Fragen durch den Kopf gehen zu lassen? In ihrem Kopf kreisten immer und immer wieder die Worte: „Er ist tot!" Doch langsam, fast unmerklich, erkannte Calleigh auch die Wahrheit hinter diesen Worten.

Horatio hatte sich gerade einen Scotch eingegossen. Er sah aus dem Fenster. Draußen regnete es in Strömen. „Passt zu diesem beschissenen Tag", dachte sich Horatio und leerte sein Glas in einem Zug. Er hatte in Speeds Augen gesehen, als er starb. Er war dabei gewesen und hatte seine Hand gehalten. Und das war alles, was er in diesem Moment für ihn tun konnte. Er würde diese Augen, er würde den Moment nie vergessen. Genauso wenig wie er den Menschen Tim Speedle je vergessen konnte. Es war ein schreckliches Unglück, doch je mehr Horatio darüber nachdachte desto mehr wurde ihm klar, dass er Calleigh belogen hatte. Es war ein Unglück, das nicht hätte passieren müssen. Es hätte verhindert werden können. Wenn…Horatio brach ab. Genau von diesen Gedanken hatte er Calleigh ablenken wollen. Gedanken, die die Qual noch unerträglicher machten. Er kannte das Gefühl. Jeden Tag, an dem er an seinen Bruder dachte, an dessen Tod, an dessen Vermächtnis, stellte er sich wieder diese unsäglichen „Was wäre wenn" – Fragen. Und mit jeder Frage wurde die Antwort schlimmer. Horatio wurde in seinen Gedanken unterbrochen, als es an seiner Tür klopfte. Er stellte sein leeres Glas ab und ging zur Tür um zu öffnen.  
„Er ist tot Horatio. Er ist tot." Calleigh brach weinend an Horatios Schulter zusammen. Im Auto hatte sie plötzlich erkannt was diese Wörter bedeuteten.  
„Calleigh, es ist OK. Alles ist in Ordnung!" Er stand nur da und strich der weinenden Calleigh über die Haare. „Ich bin da."  
Nach Minuten, die beiden wie Stunden vorkamen, löste sich Calleigh aus Horatios Armen: „Kann ich…" Sie brach ab. Wollte nicht weiterreden und sah Horatio nur an. Dieser nickte und trat beiseite um Calleigh herein zu lassen. Er sah einige Sekunden in den dichten Regen und schloss dann hinter Calleigh die Tür…


End file.
